Sandra, We're Just Ordinary People
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Sequel to New Starts, I'm pretty sure it could be read on it's own though! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS


**Hello again, this is my sequel to 'New Starts' the song is Ordinary People by John Legend. I do not own New Tricks or the song.**

It had now been a few months since the day that it had almost gone so badly wrong. Since the day both Sandra and Gerry had broken up with their partners to be with each other. Maggie had ended up with a caution for hitting Sandra and a restraining order and as for Ben he had really kept his distance. In fact they she hadn't heard a word from him ever since that day.

Gerry hadn't needed to move in with Sandra, he had stayed a few days though until Maggie had moved all her stuff out. It had worked out better this way as Gerry was sure if it hadn't happened like this they'd be arguing more than they already where. It was coming up to the anniversary of her dad's death, she'd always been stressed around this time, but he'd never been with her enough to be on the receiving end as much as he was now.

_Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday_

Gerry had taken to going out and staying in the pub a lot just to stay away while she was stressed out, at first he'd tried to comfort her but of course she didn't know how to be comforted. She'd shouted at him, she'd pushed him away, she'd screamed at him to leave her alone. Of course that wasn't what she wanted but she wasn't in control when she was in these moods.

_I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow_

'I don't know what we're doing here anymore.' Sandra admitted to Gerry as they cuddled up on the sofa, it was one of the moments where they weren't arguing.

'What do you mean sweetie?' Gerry questioned as he swept stray hair back behind her ear.

'Is this worth it anymore?' She almost whispered.

'Sandra, what are you on about? Is what worth it?'

'This. Us.' She turned to face him and took his hands.

'I love you Sandra.'

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow  
_  
'Do you think I don't love you?' Sandra snapped.

'I don't know, you tell me, because it doesn't seem like it at the moment.'

'Oh you know what you're being stupid, I'm off home. Ring me when you grow up.'

She walked out the door, leaving Gerry sitting down wandering what had happened, and thinking about how often it now happened.  
_  
This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we head back to hell again  
We kiss and we make up on the way  
_

With Sandra it was by far the most strange and complex relationship he'd ever had, he'd even managed to stay faithful. He loved her too much to even think about cheating on her.

That afternoon she'd turned up at the door and they'd made up after an argument the day before. It had taken them two hours before ending up in another argument. It was like she'd just given up on them and everything they'd ever had.  
_  
I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay_

She didn't seem to understand normal couples argued, that she wasn't perfect. That both of them were just ordinary people as much as she tried to appear differently.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_  
_Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby youuuu and I_

He appeared on her doorstep carrying a bottle of wine that he knew they most certainly would drink.

'Grown up have we?' Sandra asked sarcastically.

'Sandra, stop this. I know you're stressed, I know what time this is. But I love you, and I know you love me. Normal couples argue and I know you don't like the arguing but believe me I'm going to do my best and be on my best behaviour from now on.' Gerry told her honestly.

'That I'd love to see.' She laughed as she spoke.

'Well it's exactly what you're going to see, now get your coat.'

'Why?' she questioned

'We're going to your Dad's grave as I hadn't forgot what day it was either. Then we're going for a drink and then we're going to put all this stress behind us and stop arguing.' She grabbed the wine bottle out his hand and laid it inside the door and pulled her coat of the hanger it was on. She kissed him as she closed the door behind her and walked out to the car.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_

_**I hope this is okay, feel free to review.**_

_**Beth xxx**_


End file.
